Cinco años después
by dark Rachel
Summary: Blaise lleva cinco años sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla. Le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla escapar. Pero fue un Slytherin. Ahora, todo le está prohibido. O no. BlaiseXGinny. HPflashfic. Para Joanne.


**Disclaimer: **Como siempre: todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a Rowling y blablabla. La trama es mía y los derechos sobre Venomous Tentacula pertenecen a **Minette Van Witch Lovette**.

**N/A:**Caí en la tentación y volví a apuntarme a _HPflashfic_.**Joanne Distte** fue cruel y todas las parejas eran MUY difíciles (una de ellas, incluso aterradora). Al final salió esto, espero que te guste :D (pd: sí, el título es cutre como él solo¿qué pasa? xD)

**Summary:**_Blaise lleva cinco años sin poder tocarla, sin poder besarla. Le gustaría tenerla en sus brazos y no dejarla escapar. Pero fue un Slytherin. Ahora, todo le está prohibido. (BlaiseXGinny)(HPflashfic) _

* * *

**Cinco años después**

_By dark Rachel_

La ves allí, sentada, con la pluma de azúcar entre los dientes y el pelo reposando sobre su espalda y te preguntas cómo hubiera sido. Te preguntas qué hubiera ocurrido si el Señor Tenebroso no hubiera arrasado con todo lo que tenías. Piensas en cómo serían ahora las cosas con ella si no hubieras sido sorteado a Slytherin y no hubieras tenido un amigo llamado Draco Malfoy. Incluso a veces te preguntas qué pensará ella de ti ahora que los años han pasado.

_-¿Qué haces?_

_-Ven aquí, Weasley, esto no vas a olvidarlo nunca¿me oyes? Nunca._

Fuiste tan rotundo que ella no se negó. No fue la única que abrió las piernas para ti, ni la única que dio vía libre a tu lengua enlazándose con la tuya. Pero fue la única que realmente deseaste. Fue la única con la que, una mañana de enero, finalizando tu séptimo curso, te despertaste. La única con la que te permitiste observarla mientras dormía, enroscando tus dedos en su melena.

Suspiras y sigues caminando. Un par de chicas te miran; estudiaban en Hogwarts a la vez que tú. Caminas rápidamente, doblas la esquina para perderlas de vista y continúas hasta penetrar en el Callejón Knockturn . Allí estáis seguros, vosotros, los Slytherin. Allí os escondéis cuando los rostros se giran para miraros y los murmullos que os siguen a todas partes. Porque no fuisteis mortífagos, pero para ellos, es exactamente lo mismo.

-Blaise.

Bulstrode camina a tu lado, con el entrecejo fruncido, mirando al suelo. Nunca habláis, os limitáis a caminar juntos. Nunca le has preguntado tampoco qué le pasó en la guerra, sólo sabes que ahora vive en un mísero apartamento justo encima de_Venomous Tentacula_, la vieja tienda de los Carrow. Tampoco te importa especialmente. No es lo mismo que si fueran Greengrass, Nott o Malfoy. Llegáis casi al final de la calle y ella se mete a una tienda, murmurando un breve "adiós".

Tú continuas adelante. Justo el último edificio de la calle es en el que tú vives. Decidiste mudarte cuando viste que era demasiado incómodo ser un Slytherin después de la guerra. Cuando viste que todos los que alguna vez se enorgullecieron de llevar un escudo con una serpiente en su pecho, enviaban sus hijos a Durmstrang, porque enviarlos a Hogwarts era enviarlos a sufrir miradas de odio y algún que otro insulto.

En cierto modo, has aprendido a entenderles, perdieron mucho en la guerra. Apenas están recuperando la tranquilidad, el poder caminar por las calles sin miedo a un ataque, el poder sentirse seguros, sin preocuparse de volver a casa y encontrarse una Marca Tenebrosa flotando a treinta metros del suelo. Pero ellos eran los que hablaban de unidad de casas, de cooperación y solidaridad. Lástima que ya nadie se trague esa historia.

Cuando entras en tu piso, la miseria queda atrás. Cortinas de terciopelo verde en las ventanas y alfombras cubriendo el suelo y elegantes cuadros colgando de las paredes. Justo en el centro de la estancia, está ella.

_-¿Volveremos a vernos?_

_-Si sobrevivo a esto, ésa será decisión tuya._

_-Entonces, sobrevive._

La miras de arriba abajo, como si quisieras memorizar su fisonomía por enésima vez. Tus ojos se paran en sus ojos marrones, y luego un poco más abajo, en sus labios. Te gustaría enredar de nuevo tus manos en su cabello rojo y acorralarla contra la puerta del baño de prefectos, colarte con ella en el despacho de McGonagall y hacerla gemir, lograr que suplique.

-¿Creías que no iba a darme cuenta?

Ladeas la cabeza. _"Esa es mi pelirroja"_.

-¿Darte cuenta de qué?

-De que me espías. No puedo ir a ayudar a mis hermanos a la tienda sin que tú me mires desde la distancia¿verdad¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Se acerca a ti poco a poco. Piensas que tal vez no se da cuenta. La oyes hablar de por qué no deberías vigilarla, de que Harry, su marido (y lo dice recalcándolo varias veces), empieza a sospechar de ti, de que todos se preguntan por qué vigilas a la joven señora Potter. Pero ya no te importa, ahora intentas controlarte porque, _¡bendito slytherin!_, no estabais tan cerca desde que terminaste tus estudios en Hogwarts.

-¿Y bien¿Qué tienes que decir?

Ríes. Y ella se queda perpleja. Pero no te importa, porque la ves ahí con los brazos en jarra y te recuerda tantas cosas que sólo puedes reír. O llorar, pero prefieres reír.

_-¿Qué demonios haces, Zabini?_

_-Vaya, pensé que te gustaría saber que tenías una cita conmigo._

_-¿Cita¡Prefiero una cita con el calamar gigante!_

_-¿Prefieres imaginar que es uno de sus tentáculos el que está bajo tu falda?_

Os miráis fijamente, tú aún sonríes, y ella te golpea en el pecho, molesta. Tan molesta cómo lo estaba siempre antes de esconderos rápidamente en el cuarto de las escobas.

Y tú la besas. Porque Potter nunca te ha importado, ni aunque ahora ese sea su apellido. Porque no importa que sea una traidora, porque llevas demasiados años esperando para acorralarla contra la pared de tu piso y meter de nuevo la mano bajo su falda.

-…aise… n-no…

Ya no atiendes a razones y la besas con fiereza, con el deseo de los cinco años que lleváis separados y todos los sueños que te han hecho levantarte con ganas de ir a buscarla y hacer justo esto. Y no importaría si ahora llegase su marido y echase la puerta abajo porque, _joder_, cuando Ginevra Potter se abre de piernas, tú vuelas directo al paraíso.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado y supongo que ya sabréis que Blaise está completamente a favor de los reviews ;) Y las críticas constructivas son una bendición de Voldie, igual que los halagos e incluso los tomatazos._

_Besos,_

_dark Rachel. _


End file.
